Sleepy
by SplishySplash
Summary: His partner sat quietly at her desk with her head in her hand as she put the finishing touches to her report, a smile came to his face as her head bobbed slightly because she was exhausted. Fluff


**Title: Sleepy**

**Author: SplishySplash, Ihave207Bones**

**Rating: K**

**Spoiler: Season 7**

**Pairing: Tony/Ziva**

**Summary: His partner sat quietly at her desk with her head in her hand as she put the finishing touches to her report, a smile came to his face as her head bobbed slightly because she was exhausted. Fluff**

He looked up from the screen of his computer as the words on the screen started to blur together. His partner sat quietly at her desk with her head in her hand as she put the finishing touches to her report, a smile came to his face as her head bobbed slightly and her curly hair fanned across her eyes. Their case involved a very stressful sixteen hour kidnapping and ransom of a Navy Petty Officer and two hours after the deadline they family was reunited before the four padded tiredly into the office to complete the reports, Gibbs had disappeared to get coffee while McGee went down to help Abby process the evidence leaving Tony and Ziva to finish writing up the report.

"Ziva." Tony said and a more amused smile came to his face. "Zee-vah!"

His amused smile turned into a wicked one when she didn't respond as he picked up his desk phone and dialed her extension. The ringing of the phone startled her awake and she fumbled to pick it up. "_Oui__? Puis-je vous aider_?" She said into the phone. "_Pardon,_ can I help you?"

"Good morning sunshine." Tony said with a laugh and she looked up at him with a glare as she placed the phone back into the cradle. "Are you almost done?"

She rubbed her eyes tiredly and shook her head negatively. "_Pas encore_." She groaned. "I mean not yet, _Je ne peux pas me concentrer_ on what language I need to speak in."

His smile softened. "If you want to leave. . ." He suggested.

"No I am fine, I just. . ." She said with a yawn.

"On second thought, how about you lay down for a while and I will drive you home when I am finished." Tony offered. She was a scary driver when she was wide awake, he couldn't imagine what exhaustion did to her, but then again it could be a paradox and she probably drove like a normal human being and wasn't willing to tempt it.

"_Ya mogy beste menya domoy." _She said then laid her head on the desk with a groan.

Tony laughed and pulled out the pillow from his bottom drawer. "I don't know what you just said, but you must be tired if you are speaking Russian. Come lay down over here, I'll even let you use my pillow."

Slowly she got up and crossed the space separating their desks as he placed the pillow into her hands she surprised him by placing it in the space between his chair and the spare desk behind him and almost instant fell asleep. With a small chuckle, he pulled his jacket from behind his chair and wrapped it around her, tucking it around her small form before turning back to his work.

McGee wandered up just as Tony had started working on her paperwork, the clock on the corner of his computer read 0320. "You're still here?" McGee asked in surprise and Tony looked up with a nod. "Is Ziva still here?"

He pointed to the gap behind him to the sleeping figure that was on her side with her hair across her face, Tony glanced down at her and reached down to brush it aside as McGee sat at his desk. The chair protested loudly as if it was supposed to be on its time off and she moaned softly, before burying her face deeper into the pillow. He glared at the probie who held his hands up defensively before turning his attention to his computer screen, who was just as frustrated because it was overworked and a few well placed hard taps on the keyboard echoed through the empty room before the normal super speed of the keys being tapped was the only sound.

When the typing slowed to a stop, Tony looked up from the paper work again to see McGee set his head on desk, with a chuckle Tony looked back at the document on the screen and with a yawn he pressed the print command before placing the document into its folder. With a content sigh, he turned in his chair and placed his heels on the corner his desk, his hands went to the back of his head as he watched her sleep. A tension of the case drained from her face as she slept and the sound of her inhaling and exhaling was soothing.

He didn't know how long he sat there watching her, until the familiar scent of sawdust, coffee and something that Tony couldn't quite identify told him that his boss was behind him. "How long have they been asleep?" Gibbs asked, leaning against his desk to look over the sleeping woman.

Normally he would've startled at the thought of his boss catching him not working, let alone watching his partner sleep next to him. "Not long, McGee just dozed off." He said, glancing at Gibbs whose stony face revealed no insight as to what he was thinking. "She's been asleep for a while. She was confusing her French with her Russian and her Russian with her English."

"She's exhausted and should've left two hours ago." Gibbs said looking at his watch and rubbed his eyes at the time. Exhaustion was not of friend of federal agents, his whole team looked like they were about to keel over.

He yawned. "And let her wreak havoc on the streets? I told her I would drive her home after I finished my paperwork, I thought it would be safer for her and the general population."

"The paperwork could've waited, Tony." Gibbs said with a smirk, they watched her for a moment longer and he placed a fatherly hand on his shoulder as she pulled the jacket tighter around her and McGee snored quietly from behind them. "She looks . . ."

"Beautiful." Tony finished tenderly, reaching down to brush another fallen piece of hair across her face.

Tony missed the flash of amusement come across Gibbs' face. "That was not what I was going to say, I was going to say at ease. She feels safe around you." A flush crossed the younger agents features, that didn't go unnoticted by the older agent as he opened his mouth to protest, Gibbs held his hand up to slience him as he wnet to her desk and pulled out her SIG. "She always sleeps with her gun under her pillow, she wouldn't have left it over here if she didn't feel safe. " He had long goten over the fact that his tow agents were going to break the rules eventually, they both just needed a little push in the right direction. "Go home, Tony."

He turned off his computer and filed his work into his desk before looking back up towards his boss, who had moved to his own desk. "What about McSleepy over there?" Tony asked.

"I'll take care of him, you just worry about Ziva." Gibbs said, grabbing his things from his desk and crossing the path to shake the sleeping probie awake. "Tim."

He jumped and kicked his desk, startling himself. "Sorry sir, I was just. . ." He stuttered and began typing furiously on his computer.

"What have I said about apologizing?" Gibbs said quietly, McGee looked around confused. "Come on, I'm going to drive you home."

Tony smiled before placing a hand on Ziva's shoulder. "Ziva." He said, gently shaking her. Her eyes slowly fluttered open and she rolled on her back, looking up at him slightly disorientated. "Let's go." He extended his hand to help her to her feet. She stumbled into him and he wrapped his free arm around her to steady her until she regained her balance, still in a daze she walked over to her desk and grabbed her things as Tony waited in the middle.

When she came around her desk, her arms had found their way into the sleeves of his jacket and her small hand found its way intwined in his much larger one. "Night Boss. Night McGee." Tony called out as they walked towards the elevator.

"Goodnight." Gibbs said with a smile, noticing their joined hands. "I don't want to see either of you until tomorrow morning." The pair disappeared inside the metal box and as the elevator door closed when McGee stood up, ready to leave. "Tim."

"Yeah boss?" The young agent asked as they walked to the elevator, with his backpack on his shoulder.

"Remind me to slap DiNozzo." Gibbs said as they walked over to the elevator.

"What for boss?" Tim asked, having missed the exchanged between his coworkers as the door opened with a loud impatient ding.

They stepped inside. "For breaking the rules." The elevator doors shut, leaving the squadroom abandoned.


End file.
